1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention pertains to motor vehicle transmissions and, more particularly, to a tractor transmission having speed and range portion connected via a clutch.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art is replete with various transmissions for industrial motor vehicles and agricultural tractors. For instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,813, issued to Kress et al., discloses a hydromechanical transmission having four ranges with infinitely variable speed characteristics, a drive clutch within planetary-type differential gearing, and the differential gearing being coupled with the range transmission.
The British patent No. GB2033032A discloses a fully synchronized change-speed gear for a vehicle having two switchable gearing groups being disposed respectively in front of and behind a starting clutch.
However, none of the prior art references of record illustrates, teaches or suggests a novel design of the transmission as disclosed in the subject invention.